


Pokébreeder Project

by AmbiSlut



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breeding, Creative use of Take Down, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fantasizing, Huge balls, Impregnation, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Pokemon Breeding, Pokephilia, Public Claiming, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ball worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbiSlut/pseuds/AmbiSlut
Summary: A young pokemon breeder comes face to face with something she'd only dreamed of before, and it's about to open doors that she never thought were possible. Her whole life (and business model) are about to change for the better.
Relationships: Eievul | Eevee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Pokébreeder Project

This was embarrassing, totally and utterly embarrassing, I thought to myself. I was sure it would be easy, perfectly so. I was wrong. Helplessly and utterly wrong. 

Why did this Eevee not want to breed with the Ditto? I'd left them together, still nothing. Used incenses that had worked before on other Eevee. Why did this one not get my Ditto pregnant? Why were there no eggs? I was low on ideas and my client's deadline was coming up close. He expected nine eggs, and I had only three days. I couldn't cancel, my reputation was at stake!

I found myself in the backyard of my business, my Pokemon daycare and breeding center. Just staring at that little fucker. He was above average height for an Eevee, a little over a foot tall. I could feel my frown stretch my mouth as my brow furrowed. Sitting on my chair and nursing some spiked MooMoo Milk, I tried to think. Hoping that the sway of the wooden rocking chair, the booze, and the fresh air would help my mind. 

What was it about this little fucker? He wasn't asexual. I'd seen him nuzzle anything that walks, and do his fair share of humping anything that had a hole. The little shit was relentless. 

No, there were three thoughts going through my head. One of them was horrifying, the other two were merely problematic.

One, he could just not want to fuck dittos. Reasonable enough, so why haven't there been any other eggs lain recently? I had other pokemon in his egg group, I could be expecting an egg from them. But no such luck.

Two! The pokemon could have a low sperm count, which means he's not fertile. Though the more I watched him, the less it seemed likely. Because that foot tall brown furball had some fat nuts on him. They swayed when he walked, and he loved lifting his tail and giving everyone a smug look as he did. They were probably smaller than tennis balls, but bigger than a pong ball. They looked gargantuan on his small form.

I broke my stupor as I realized that in my thinking, my eyes had been drawn to the fat fuzzy ballsack on the normal-type. I was staring at them intently, and if anyone had been around, I'd have been mortified. But no one was watching. I had the whole field and forest to myself, and the pokemon. And then realized with a start, that the Eevee had locked eyes with me. His tail had lifted to give me a better view, as he began swaying his ass from side to side, giving me a good clear view of the fat thick nuts visibly swelling with baby batter. 

A thick juicy load that had probably been backing up in there for Arceus knew how long. And that look he gave me. Those smoldering eyes were just teasing me. As if he was saying 'Oh yeah, I know how fat these are. I've seen you looking. I bet you're wanting to suck on them, aren't you? Wrap those lips around my fat sack and just massage it with your tongue. Slurp it up like the slut you are.’

And while I'm sucking on his fat nuts, I'd feel his cock start to get hard, flopping against my chin as he starts grinding against me. His precum drizzling down my chin as I could do nothing but just worship his balls and the massive load inside. He'd make his cute little eevee calls, but we'd both know how he was talking dirty to me. Telling me that I was a pokephile and a slut for knotted thick juicy pokecocks. How I probably take all the canine pokemon and act as their cumdump. How he'd put all their loads to shame with his balls that’d only get fatter and fatter as I suck on them. Feeling the sperm swish and swim inside as I pop them from my mouth and kiss them, covering them in the lipstick that I'd worn for the day. and soon his fat engorged balls would be grinding against my face, as he dragged his tennis ball sized baby factories on me, leaving streaks of my makeup. My tears would be covering my cheeks as breathing was made hard by the huge furry balls that covered my mouth.

He'd start teabagging me, dunking his fat balls in my drooling hungry mouth, using me to clean his balls, and this thick backed up load. His cute chirping voice telling me that he'd been saving it up for me, how he wanted to give me one big cum fountain. About how none of these pokemon here were worthy of his cum. How he wouldn't waste them on the other pokemon. Especially when there was an eager slut for pokécock so close by. A useless slut who needed to get a wombfull of eggs so that she could see her place as cumdump and egg receptory for all sorts of pokécocks. How my pokephile ass was only good for being bred, not taking care of pokémon. They would take care of me, they would take care of me in the lewdest way possible. By dragging their nuts across me and painting my body with their thick loads.

They'd gangbang me for hours on end. They'd use and fuck me. They'd-

My fantasy was cut short by the sound of the town's bell ringing. It was late afternoon, soon I'd have to feed him. With a start I realized something, I could feel how soaked my panties were. I looked down to see my glass was empty, I could feel a trail of milk running down my chin from the corner of my mouth. Some perverted part of me was wishing that it was pokemon cum. The same perverted part of me that wanted to be a breeder in the first place. And when I looked up, the eevee hadn't stopped. If anything he seemed more driven, as if he knew what I was thinking about. As if he saw my fantasies as well as I did.

Maybe he didn't need to, maybe the eevee smelled them. The thought hit me like a train. The little shit could probably smell my arousal, and he was getting off on it too. My eyes stared back at his in defiance, but my willpower wavered for just a moment, and my sight was drawn back to his engorged nuts that looked even bigger and fatter now. No. They were fatter, this whole thing was a game to him, and he was trying to build up the biggest fattest load he could.

He probably understood what my situation was, he probably knew how I had to get so many eggs out of him, and he was teasing me, knowing that it was my ass on the line, and not his. I could tell in his eyes how he got sadistic pleasure out of this. 

Then in a flash I couldn't see his balls as he started moving towards me. And as the furry orbs left my line of sight I felt a saddened pulling in my gut, like I missed gazing on the round orbs. I missed seeing them sway and the way I imagined them smelling. The wonderfully thick musk of eevee balls. All that viscous backed up semen. I made eye contact once again as he made his way onto the porch, standing in front of me with an even more sadistic and cruel smile on his otherwise adorable features.

"Vee~ eevee vee~"

He cooed at me in his sweet voice, words almost sounding like a lewd whisper. A promise to dominate me. The words that a dominating lover would whisper into your ears as you pass by in public. A vague promise of a salacious act that would soon be performed on you. All sorts of delectable and delightful punishments that were going to be in store for you when you step into the bedroom. 

I felt a shiver down my spine as I fought the urge to start masturbating. It was so very strangely intense. It was a need that I haven't felt in what feels like far too long. There was something about this whole situation that really got me going. And then he began to rub his sides on my leg, passing between them like a cat marking their territory. And then he looked up at me again, more insistently.

"Vee, eevee~"

When I heard his stomach growl I realized something. I was being stupid. He was hungry, I was imagining things. He was probably just trying to tease me, right? Right, that's all it probably was.

"Alright, I understand, let's get you some food."

Standing up took more effort than I thought it would, my knees were so shaky and I felt like I was about to collapse and fall onto my face. I'd never been this aroused in my life.

A swift look down showed me something else, the Eevee was smiling back at me. That damn smile of his, a malicious dominating gaze. 

No, I'm sure I'm only imagining and projecting onto the little guy, that's not what's going on. I'm just a horny degenerate, there's no way this pokemon could be wanting to fuck me as hard as I want him to. That's just crazy.

Right?

He stopped, his hefty nuts swaying to a stop, as he stood in front of his empty red food bowl. Turning that cute little face towards me, his hand pawed at it again. An adorably longing expression warping his soft face as he practically pleaded with me, his paw batting at the bowl. I smiled and dropped down into a squat, gingerly rubbing his head for just a moment. Those cute brown ears pressed against the back of his head as he began purring. A sweet smile plastered across his features, making the little dominating stud look so very innocent and adorable.

It took me a moment of blissfully stroking his head to realize something. The air around here smelled a bit odd. Something, powerful, musky. Alluring that made me-

And then it happened, my only bit of forewarning was a sinister grin upon his face, before he launched himself at me in a flash. I felt his paws grip the sides of my face as I got my nose and mouth smothered by those fat nuts. The force of the strike launched me back before I felt my head connect with the cold wood floor.

Stars exploded behind my eyes as my vision went hazy, the wind suddenly knocked out of my lungs. My immediate reaction was to take as much breath in as I could, but instead I only sucked in those fat orbs. 

The taste knocked me reeling almost as much as the quick attack did. I could practically feel the swimmers thrashing inside those thick nuts, eager to breed, to knock up anything and everything. Fuck, I could just imagine them rushing into my womb, seeking out my ovaries. They would knock me up. Thrashing wildly as they proceed to gangrape my insides, fertilizing my eggs. The fertile orbs harden and turn to proper eggs, as I begin to turn into a pokéslut. Living just to be bred by the pokemon that are dropped off at the daycare.

I was broken from my lustful reverie when I felt his pelvis grinding into my face as he cooed, enjoying the sensation of my wet mouth. 

"Vee~ Vee vee Eeeeeeveee~"

I could hear the sultry tone in his voice as he goaded me on with words I couldn't understand. Nor did I want to, I could just imagine all the naughty things he was telling me. His grip got a little bit tighter as I felt something drizzle down my forehead. I opened my eyes, only to have my view blocked out by a hard throbbing and already very inflated knot. I could feel his still semi-hard length on the top of my head. It twitched as it got even harder, the red rocket blocking my view and only adding to my arousal as I could feel my nostrils being drowned in his powerful dominating scent. This pokemon, not much bigger than a cubic foot, was dominating me. It felt so amazingly wonderful. In a way that I'd never felt before, it was exciting, thrilling! I could feel my heart hammering in my chest like a jackhammer as I swirled my tongue around those balls, lathering them in spit and moans as I debased myself. It felt so good to be beneath something so massive yet so little.

And then he pulled his fat worshipped orbs free from my mouth with a pop. I wish I could have seen them in that moment, but still, my face was covered in cock. I felt his feet slowly pad backwards, as slowly my view became unobstructed. He sat on my breasts like they were the cushions for his balls, which they were. I would let this pokemon do anything he wanted to me. I would do anything for those balls, for this massive red cock.

And it was massive, the thing poked out just below his cute little tuft. Those eyes of his affixed to me with a smile, as if to say 'Yes, it is that long, what are you gonna do about it.' The thing was easily over a foot, which is about the length of the body of the average eevee. I've seen eevee cock before, and most were only about half a foot on average. This thing twitched and leaked precum, drizzling it from the pointed tip. Already, a small puddle began to form on my collarbone.

"Eeevee vee~ Eeeeeevee~"

He purred as he bucked his hips slightly, and the tip wiggled above my head. My eyes were locked on the massive shaft as it moved. I could feel a longing in both my womb and mouth, I wasn't sure which I wanted stuffed more. And then he slapped me right across the forehead with that godly shaft.

I felt my mouth water as he teased and taunted me, waving that thick juicy wombwrecker above my head, eyes following it as it came in for another swoop.

THWAP!

His cock connected with my left cheek and I could feel my jaw get sore. A splatter of pre coated the impact site and squirted down into my ear.

THWAP! THWAP!

He repeated his gyrations, eager to redden my cheek with more than just the heat of my arousal. I let out a hungry, squealing mewl of bliss, as his cock hit my face again and again, treating me like his property. Something about it caused the fire in my womb to ache harder, and this time, my arousal won out. I opened my mouth as he brought his cock to strike my face again. With a warm sinking sensation into my throat, his shaft plowed straight into my awaiting maw, and he gave me a smug expression, before moving forwards, crawling back onto my head as he mounted my face properly. Climbing over me so that my head was leaning back as far as it could, his back paws were on my forehead. Cock lined up so that he only needed to thrust down and he could shove it into my throat and his knot would batter my lips. He was going to mate with my throat in a jackhammering position. Like a dog would assume with a female when they knot them. Except I wouldn’t be facing away, I’d have his furry belly covering my face and his swollen orbs slapping against my chin. 

Once again, I was broken by my reverie by his actions, as the little breeding champion slammed his godly bitchbreaker down into my throat. The massive red shaft pushed my tongue down as the tapered tip delved deep down, invading my throat. His massive shaft stretched my air passage, and I could feel my neck bulge and strain as all air was cut out, the pokemon not minding in the slightest as he was obviously just happy to have a hole to fuck. A face to batter and abuse.

His thrusts only sped up as he slammed home, his fat knot hitting my lips. Those magnificent balls hit against my chin, coating them in my own saliva as I could feel the weight and pressure of the knot he was trying to shove into my mouth become even more insistent. In a painfully slow movement, he pulled his cock back, air finally returning to my burning lungs. But the moment I had was brief, because right after I inhaled his hips drove downwards, slamming into me even more violently than before. 

My toes curled as his fat length slammed home, fingers grasping for something, anything that I could grip as his pace increased. Erratically thrusting and slamming into my mouth with no regard for me or not a single care about me other than my viability as a cocksleeve. Based off of the noises he was making and the constant repeatings of his own name, I could tell he was really enjoying my throat. His cock was already throbbing. I felt amazing. Everything about this was amazing. This was a dream come true. I felt his twitching increase for just a moment, and then my throat got warm, very very warm as something rushed down it. I felt his cock twitch as his head whipped back.

“Veee~! EEVEE VEE~!”

He shouted as he punctuated each word with a thrust, more of that hot warmth filling my stomach, depositing it right into me. And then slowly he pulled his cock out, leaving a trail all the way out of my mouth, drizzling the sweet flavorful… oozing… it was very, very thin. His thick load should have more texture… wait. This feels like precum. 

WAS THAT PRECUM?

I gave a longing suck as he dragged his hips back, the throbbing red behemoth of a breeding tool lay draped across my face. And slowly he dragged it off, torturing me as it then hit the floor with a wet and loud ‘thwap’. I looked up and saw that his nuts were even more swollen. This guy must have been edging himself the entire time he’s been here, because those balls looked so incredibly full, like they were about to burst.

It took me a moment to recollect my thoughts as I sat up. I tried to flatten out my skirt as I felt my woozy head going at a million miles a minute, still so achingly horny. I didn’t look back at the pokemon as I got onto my knees, trying to find balance on unsteady legs. 

“VEE!”

And then the fucker tackled me. I could feel him slam into my backside as my face was roughly shoved into the bowl. The weight of the slam was a pokemon using take down, and I realized that my skirt was now up, and my panties were loose. I was showing off my rear to him, and I think that that’s what he wanted. A shock travelled up my back and spine as I felt his cold nose through my panties, and with a yoink he bit down and ripped my panties clean off, exposing my pussy to him.

With a leap he was on my backside, with my ass gripped in his paws. Squishing the soft skin as he kneaded it experimentally, obviously enjoying the texture of my rear as he slammed his hips against me, testing the feeling of my assflesh against his powerful pokecock. I felt a slap and a meek yelp escape my lips, nothing but a muffled horny begging groan from my slutty drooling maw. Like I was some sort of slutty pokewhore. Just a bitch for him to breed.

The thought sent arcs of pleasure to my womb as my lips were soaked from all the bare grinding against my slit. Oh Arceus, he was going to unload every single backed up drop inside my womb. He was going to fill my insides with his babies… fuck… How many eggs would I have inside me? Two, five, a dozen? Would they take after their father and breed me too? Would I just become the local pokeslut? Let the pokemon breed me? That would be so hot. And if I ever have any female pokedaughters when they grew up I’d teach them to take cock like mommy.

But for now, we’d just have to see how well I got knocked up by the tip teasing my pussy.

“Vee, eevee vee~”

He cooed again as he intentionally teased me, his sounds were probably degrading me in his language, as I felt the red bulbous pointed battering ram sunk into my slit with no issue. It was intense… I felt like I was about to cum on the spot. It was painful, but the amazingly pleasurable kind of painful. It stretched my insides wide open, and this was just the tip!

“OHHHHHHH ARCEUS YESSSSSSSS~”

I moaned like the horny slut I was, and I could tell that that got him even more excited, because his hips immediately drove in the warmth of his furred crotch heating my ass.The movement caused more pokecockflesh to sink even deeper into my folds. I could feel his tip diving in, as it roughly crashed against my cervix. A sharp jolt of pain arced through my body. His red rocket had not only smashed into the gate to my womb, but the little speared tip had managed to slide in, burrowing in the tiny space. If he started really pushing and slamming, he’d force my cervix open wide in moments. He’d probably even start fucking my womb! I didn’t know if my head could handle that kind of intensity, I could barely handle the feeling of this massive foot long cock as deep as it was.

His massive red length was already defiling my insides, and as the pokemon began to pick up the pace of his thrusts, I could feel each and every one of those savage inches try to bury deeper. His hips slammed into my ass without mercy, paws pushing me down with some surprising strength as he forced my face into his food bowl. This alpha cock was showing me how much of his bitch I was. Every thrust, every loud clap, joined by the stinging sensation of his heavy nutsack slapping against my ass. Making my warm flesh jiggle. It was so intense, so amazing, and he hadn’t even gotten all the way in.

I felt his throbbing cock warm my insides as each slam sent a wave of intense orgasmic pleasure through my core, my womb begging for more. He began to saw his hips, forcing his spear head of a pokecock to worm its way deeper into my cervix as he tried to force open the gates to my womb. Prying them open, as each hump and thrust got him closer and closer to my aching womb. I could feel my ovaries begin to cry out at the powerful masculinity that invaded my body. My body didn’t care that he was a horny beast, it was ready to become seeded with his offspring. And my ovaries went to work. They pumped out egg after egg into my awaiting aching womb, eager for the arrival of the virile invaders. Pokesperm that would no doubt drown out each and every ovary as they gangbanged and raped every single one, knocking me up with pokemon eggs.

“Eevee VEE!”

I heard him cry as I felt a sudden and massive thrust as he made everything fit into me. Everything.

I let out a scream into the bowl as he barged into my womb, his massive size making the small sacred chamber a breeding sleeve. My womb was wrapped tight around his throbbing length, and I felt my heart hammering as I could feel his knot pulsing and twitching, keeping my pussy locked, every single drop of his thick virile load would fill my womb. The army of sperm would rape and ravage my eggs, there was no escape.

And that thrilled me. 

My womb tingled harder as it rejoiced, happy to submit to our new master. My mind was just as much of a hazy wreck as it was forced to be smushed into the cold bowl, rubbing into the floor as his hips only increased in pace. His heavy and laborious panting filling the air as his cock throbs inside my womb. Each slam mashed my clit as his heavy balls sent it powerful slaps. My body aching in need, wanting more, begging for the feeling of more cock inside me.

Managing to lift my head up was a struggle, as each powerful thrust from his tiny hips shoved my face back down into the bowl. But the moment I managed it there was only one thing I could do. Let this little guy know exactly how I felt about his constant cunt-hammering, his brutal tip slamming right into the back of my womb. Mashing my insides. So I moaned. I moaned long and hard, and let out a delighted coo as I turned my head to face him.

“Oh~ You’re such an amazing stud! I fucking love you thick pokemon dick! Please don’t ever stop, I want to have each and every one of your eggs deep deep deep in my womb.”

With a sudden and smooth movement, I dropped down onto my breasts, my ass still in the air for the Eevee’s hungry breeding, but my legs were pressed against the cold floor. It took a single movement, then my feet lifted and started rubbing against his massive babymaking mounds. My bare soles gingerly and tenderly massaging his nuts. Rubbing them like they were therapeutic. Which to a slut like me, they were. 

No man’s balls could compare to these thick fat nuts I held between my feet. There was something so magically perfect about his pokeballs. I couldn’t go back to human balls after this, I could never go back to human cock, it was nowhere as amazing. They couldn’t ruin me like these could, and hoo boy, could these ruin me and my insides. His cock was already reshaping my womb. His fat knot swollen and keeping him locked in my tight snatch. My belly would bulge and swell like I was in a porn comic before a single drop of that sweet eevee sperm had the possibility of escaping its fate of knocking me up. I could feel the cum rushing and churning under my soles, and it was driving me crazy. Thinking of how many swimmers were there, waiting for me to release them. For this big stud to forcefully unload them into my womb. Every drop, every fluid ounce of this big gushing load that was going to be pumped right into me.

“That’s it! Fuck me up! Get me addicted to pokecock! No human will ever make me feel as full as you are about to, I’ll get hooked so hard on pokecock I’ll become the public cumdump for my pokemon daycare! They’ll all be brought here just to use me! I’ll suckle every slit, choke on every cock, get knocked up my every single sperm! I’ll lay egg after egg! Just break me! I wanna be a pokeslut so badly~!”

I shouted, and I could feel his smug little face staring at my ass as I said it. He knew what he was doing to me, and had a reward for my honesty. His cock throbbed as I felt his thick luscious babymaking chambers contract, as sent a flood of his white viscous virile spunk into my aching womb. Gout after gushing gout hosed my insides as I could feel my womb stretching and swelling like a balloon attached to the end of a hose on full blast. I felt my ovaries working overtime as they pumped egg after egg through my fallopian tubes. Each and every one of them met with a massive assault of swimmer after swimmer. 

“Oh fuck! Oh yes! That’s it! Fill up my womb with those thick yummy egg makers!”

They were pinned to the wall as the white heads slammed into them like the Eevee they sprang from. So thick and horny, so eager to fuck and use them to make egg after egg for me to lay. Finally the flood of cum lessened but I felt like I was still being pumped full. My insides tingled, joy coursed through my body as I could feel with such certainty that I was being knocked up. I could feel the walls of my eggs solidifying, growing and forming into pokeeggs.

“Vee eevee vee~”

He cooed to me as he ground his cute little fluffy butt against my rear, letting out a moan as he got a feeling of his moan grinding against my inner walls. A sensation that I shared with him in deeply enjoying. 

That enjoyment however was cut short when I felt him twist around, dismounting, his paws pressed firmly on the floor as his tail lay sandwiched between my cheeks. He gave an experimental tug, and I felt my whole body get pulled back slightly from him. He was certainly far stronger than I thought he was. He probably could have mounted me and taken me at any point in the past days, but no, he wanted to do it like this. 

With another tug, followed by a swift kick to my rear that gave a satisfying jiggle and a resounding clapping noise from the impact, my little stud had started to drag me across the floor. My hard nipples grinding against the cold waxed wood panels of the living room wasn’t unpleasant. But the sensation of my poor abused bean getting treated like this was maddening. I felt a wetness slick up my chest, and with a thrill I felt in my churning gut I realized that I was being dragged through our leaking juices. I couldn’t help myself, I stuck my tongue out, getting another taste of him. Getting a taste of his cock mixed with my own slut juices. The taste was amazing, the rich kick that came with his thick viscous love. It was intoxicating. I kept licking, slurping up his sweet runoff like a horny bitch, a needy slut who gets her nourishment from her master’s leftovers.

That enjoyment was cut short when I felt the cool evening air against my bare ass. 

“Eevee~”

He announced, as he dragged me out to the play field. And as I managed to crane my head over my shoulder I realized that all the pokemon coming out now were nocturnal predators. They stared at the pokemon much smaller than the person who fed them. I could feel them thinking about me. All their lewd thoughts as they caught sight of me. My red ass, coated in slick sex, put on display for them all to see. And this tiny little pokemon with massive balls and a huge cock had knotted me. He’d asserted his dominance over me. And this wasn’t just a show for him to show off what an alpha he was.

No.

This was to show off what I slut I could be. And as he began to resume thrusting into me once more, I could see from the corner of my eyes, lots and lots more throbbing pokecocks. Each and every one of them twitching with excitement, all of them eager to get a chance to try out the breeder. Probably see how many of them could knock me up. Fill my womb with babies until I couldn’t move. 

The thought already had me raring to go. But first, I needed to do my job a good pokemon breeder, I needed to pump out enough eggs to meet the request of the Eevee’s trainer, that meant a lot more breeding time.

But that’s fine, it’s the job of a good slutty pokecock worshipping pokemon breeder like me.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an ongoing project that I plan on opening up to suggestions! That's right! If you'd like to recommend a pokemon to go for a breeding session as well as a kink or two, then do so! You'll have a much easier time reaching me through my discord, which is here!
> 
> https://discord.gg/5bhtvDN
> 
> Shameless self advertisement!


End file.
